Transformed
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: What happens when some of the Transformers turn human? Can they learn to survive in their new human bodies and find a way to change back while having to face and stop the newly rebooted MECH? You'll have to read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was another day at the Autobot base everyone was just relaxing and doing their own thing. After the war had ended and Cybertron had been liberated the Autobots had returned to Earth and gotten back in touch with their human friends.

And Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave had joined them wanting to change for the better.

Smokescreen was walking around the base when he saw Knock Out who looked upset.

"What's wrong Knock Out?" Asked he asked the cherry red sports car.

"Arcee has been giving me the cold shoulder since I invited Starscream to join us." Knock Out explained. "I know she has a history with him but he's doing his best to change for the better that's why I asked him to join us."

"Everyone deserves a second chance that's why Optimus let him, you, Megatron and Soundwave join us." Smokescreen agreed. "Don't worry I'm sure Arcee will come around."

"I don't think she like us that much." Knock Out said sadly.

Just then they were called to the main room of the base. Where Agent Fowler was waiting with Optimus.

"We just received word that MECH is back with a new leader so we're advising all of the team to be careful." Agent Fowler explained.

Everyone agreed that MECH returning was bad news. Then they picked up a signal of some kind and Arcee went to investigate it.

"I better go to in case MECH shows up she might need back up." Said Starscream as he went through the ground bridge after her.

"I think I should tag along they might need a referee." Thought Knock Out as he went after them and Smokescreen, Megatron and Optimus tagged along too.

* * *

When they came out they spotted some kind of relic and Arcee and Starscream were arguing because Arcee didn't want him there.

Then Starscream tripped after Arcee pushed him away from her when he tried to help with the relic much to her annoyance. And accidentally knocked the seeker into said relic making it activate.

The relic which looked like some kind of blue cylinder glowed then exploded and sent out a blue energy wave that hit all of them and they all blacked out.

A little while later they all came to and each realized they were smaller and surrounded by random humans they didn't recognize then they realize that they were all human now and the relic was now charred and broken.

Then they all panicked except for Optimus and Megatron. Then a ground bridge opened and Ratchet and Bulkhead came through and were surprised to see the humans then realize they were their friends.

Bulkhead and Ratchet brought them and the relic back to base so Ratchet and Soundwave could work on fixing it and figure out how to change them back.

* * *

Everyone else was surprised to see the bots who had been turned human. Optimus had black. While Megatron's was silver both of them were pretty good sized men with athletic builds.

While Smokescreen had light brown hair and Knock Out had red hair of course while Starscream's was black with a red streak in front And they all three had athletic builds but not as muscled as Optimus and Megatron.

Arcee had blond hair and a slender build. And the closes they wore matched their color schemes.

Ratchet came back after a few minutes and explained that he and Soundwave could fix the relic and was confident they could figure out how to use it to change them back.

But the bad news is he didn't know how long it would take him. So they would be stuck that way for a while but the humans on the team agreed to help them adjust to being human.

Just then they heard a crash and saw Starscream pulling himself off the floor having just been punched by Megatron who grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"This is all your fault Starscream!" Megatron hissed at him but then got a confused look when he noticed Starscream was acting different this time.

He wasn't begging or trying to talk his way out he was just letting out coughs and strangled gasps.

Optimus realized what was going on and rushed over and ripped Megatron off Starscream and the seeker turned human fell to the floor.

"Stay out of this Prime!" Megatron growled still mad at his former second in command and wanting to punish him. But Optimus held him back.

"It was an accident!" Optimus said sternly enough to let Megatron know he wasn't happy and to back off.

Knock Out and June both helped Starscream who was still gasping for air off the floor. He had a bruise on his neck and a couple more on his back where he had been slammed into the wall and his nose was bleeding from where he'd been punched.

"He may have been able to take that as a bot but humans need to breathe!" June scolded Megatron.

"Do you realize if you had held him like that longer or squeezed just a little tighter you might have killed him?!" Agent Fowler add.

"It's not my fault humans are weak and that's the only way Starscream seems to understand!" Megatron growled.

"Oh enough already you've always been terrible to him if he had been human during the war he would have been killed by you a long time ago!" Knock Out yelled at him.

"And frankly I'm done just watching it happen no one deserves that kind of treatment you always beat the scrap out of him every time something goes wrong even when it's not his fault how many times have you abused him both physically and mentally?" Knock Out continued.

"And for the record this is what I think of your treatment of Starscream!" Knock Out finished then kicked Megatron between the legs making him let out a scream no one thought possible from him.

Knock Out's eyes widened not thinking his kick would be that painful for Megatron. Then Megatron recovered enough to try to punch Knock Out who saw it coming and ran out of the way and Megatron's fist collided with the stone and metal wall of the base then he grabbed it in pain.

Everyone just looked in shock. Surprised by Knock Out's out burst as the red head ran to a different room knowing Megatron might kill him if he got a hold of him before he had a chance to cool off.

Megatron held his injured hand. "Did I mention I hate being human?" He groaned.

"I think you guys all need to calm down don't want you to all kill each other before me and Soundwave can figure out how to change you back." Ratchet told them.

They all agreed fighting among themselves was the last thing they needed to do right now.

* * *

Later Knock Out finally built up the courage to come out of the bathroom where he had hidden after running away from Megatron. And he kept looking to make sure he wasn't nearby.

Then he made his way to the couch where Starscream was laying with ice packs on his bruises and there was a bloody tissue in a waste basket that he had used on his nose which had fortunately stopped bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Knock Out asked his best friend.

"A little sore but I'll live." Starscream replied. "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"Your welcome." Knock Out told him. "I'm sorry I never stood up for you during the war."

"It's ok I brought most of it on myself." Said Starscream.

"I don't know what got in to me back their I just couldn't stand it anymore the way he's treated you." Knock Out told him. "No one should be treated like that."

Just then Agent Fowler came over.

"June just finished doctoring Megatron hand. It will heal but he does have to wear bandages on it for a few days." He explained. "And is still sore from when you kicked him in the home of the brave."

"Oh Knock Out was brave alright." Said Miko who just walked over to them. "That was really funny and he kind of deserved it."

"I am so dead." Thought Knock Out thinking how mad Megatron was gonna be.

Then they call them all in to pick human names to use if they went out in public. Optimus went with his old name Orian Pax, Megatron chose Mason, Smokescreen went with Scott, Arcee chose Ashley and Starscream liked the name Seth.

Knock Out was having trouble deciding on a name though.

"When you were cybertronian you turned into an Austin Martin so how about Martin?" Raff suggested.

"I like that one." Knock Out agreed so that's the one he chose.

Then they realize it was late so all decided to get some sleep they all went to rooms that were in the base where the United E members something bunked if they had to stay at the base.

Everyone went right to sleep knowing they'd have a big day when they woke up since they had a lot to learn about being human.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this first chapter turned out ok it was a nightmare to come up with. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon in the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next day they got up and June and Agent Fowler took them shopping to get them more clothes to use till they found a way to change back.

While they were shopping Agent Fowler took Jake a side and asked him for permission to propose to his mom.

"I really care about her but I would never ask to marry her if it wasn't ok with you." Agent Fowler explained.

"You have my permission I wasn't crazy about you guys being together at first but now I think you two would be good for each." Jack told him with a smile.

Then Agent Fowler went to talk to June trying to build up the nerve to pop the question.

But then they were interrupted by the sounds of laughter and saw Smokescreen was wearing a skirt and top and some people were laughing at the funny sight of a man in a blue and yellow skit with a white and red top.

June and Agent Fowler both had to laugh too. Smokescreen looked confused.

"Smokescreen you accidentally picked from the girls said." Knock Out told him.

"What?!" Smokescreen said now feeling embarrassed. Then Knock Out handed him some men's clothes. Fighting back his own laugher.

"Thanks." Smokescreen told him before running back into the dressing room to change.

Agent Fowler decided to wait to pop the question to June since the moment had been lost.

Then everyone bought the clothes they liked and they all still matched their color schemes.

Optimus got a white t-shirt with a red and blue jacket and blue jeans.

Megatron got a gray shirt with gray jeans. And he and Optimus both wore boots.

Smokescreen got a blue and white jacket and a black shirt with white pants that had a red strip down the sides and yellow running shoes.

Arcee chose a blue and pink skirt and top with pink running shoes.

Starscream got a red t-shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans and black running shoes. After he almost got a pair of high heels by mistake.

And Knock Out chose a red shirt and burgundy jeans with red and yellow sneakers.

They also got all the personal things they might need then went back to base.

* * *

Then they decided to raid the kitchen because they were all hungry and ready to find out what human food was like.

Bumblebee and his team were their with Denny and Russell because Ratchet had called them to help out while he and Soundwave continued to try to figure out how to change them back.

The human all thought it was interesting seeing what each of the bots who had turned human's preferences were.

Knock Out turned out to be a health nut and loved fruit and vegetables but he also liked some cheese and turkey sticks he found.

Smokescreen liked cheese burgers. And Arcee liked pasta.

Starscream was a bit of a picky eater and took forever to decide what he wanted to try until he finally started eating some shrimp then an apple.

And Optimus liked stir fry. Megatron was the last one to decide to eat something and walked in after the other had left and Starscream saw him pore something into a bowl.

"Um Megatron that's.." Starscream cut himself off when Megatron looked at him.

"What?" Megatron growled at him still mad at the seeker turned human.

"Good eating enjoy." Starscream said as he left the base's cafeteria but Megatron didn't see a smile cross his face or that he was fighting back laughter.

Then Knock Out came over and saw what Megatron was eating and went over to Starscream.

"Is he eating dog food?" Knock Out asked Starscream.

"Yes but given his tone of voice I didn't think correcting him would be the best idea." Starscream explained.

Then since they were in a different room they both busted out laughing because Megatron actually seemed to enjoy it. He had found a bag in the cabinet and assumed it was human food not knowing that that was where the United E members kept the food for their K9 unit.

* * *

Later Agent Fowler decided to try to pop the question on June again.

"Hi June I have something I want to say." Agent Fowler told her.

"Ok I'm listening." She smiled.

"Ok June.." He started to ask but was interrupted again.

"I AET WHAT!" Megatron's voice bellowed and Starscream and Knock Out both bolted outside.

Then June ran to try to break it up and make sure Megatron didn't try to kill Starscream.

Agent Fowler just shook his head wondering if he'd ever get to ask her to merry him.

Then June brought them back and Optimus made sure Megatron didn't try to attack either of them.

Then they decided to turn in for the night since it was dark.

* * *

Starscream couldn't sleep he felt upset that Megatron always blamed him for everything and felt like the others did too.

He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. When suddenly he noticed a van driving his way and he noticed is belonged to MECH.

Starscream saw some men get out and start running after him as he took of as fast as his legs could move.

"Oh what I would give for my jet mode right now!" He thought as he continued to run.

He noticed a woman running too but she was running at the MECH Agents yelling at them to leave him alone.

Starscream saw one of the men punch her and something inside him snapped and he ran over and started fighting them to help the woman.

Starscream was actually putting up a pretty good fight against them till one of them used a tazer on him and he stopped fighting them.

Starscream felt pain surge through his body before he fell to the ground stunned. Then the men started try to move him to the back of their van but the woman was doing her best to stop them.

But she was easily pushed aside. And just when all hope seemed lost. Bumblebee and Soundwave showed up and MECH dropped Starscream and fled the scene.

The woman was already by him and Bumblebee let them get in him. Starscream was still sore from being tazed but was feeling a little better and was slowly starting to move again.

"Are you ok?" Bumblebee asked them.

"Yes I'm just glad you two showed up when you did." Starscream told them. "And thanks for trying to stop them from taking me." He said to the woman.

"Your welcome I'm with United E and I head that some of the bots had turned human and when I saw MECH I knew it was bad news." She explained. "This is actually the first time I've seen transformers up close." She added referring to Bumblebee and Soundwave.

"This is Bumblebee and Soundwave and I'm Starscream but I'm going by Seth in public at least till I can change back." He introduced himself and the other two. And felt a bit strange riding inside Bumblebee.

"My name is Alexis." The woman introduced herself. "And thanks for going back to help me."

"Anytime." Starscream told her. Then they got back to base where June looked them both over for injuries and luckily they were both fine other then a few minor scrapes and bruises.

Ratchet explained that MECH had somehow found out that some of them had been turned human and probably wanted to find out how so they could figure out how to turn humans into cybertronians.

And when the others heard what happened they all agreed to be more careful since they knew MECH was after them.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out ok. And yes that's Alexis from Transformers Aramada. This is what she'd be like in TFP. And I have her an age lift so in this story she an adult instead of a teenager. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After the MECH incident everyone made it a point to be more careful and use a buddy system whenever they left the base.

Knock Out and Smokescreen came into the mess hall where the others were eating something and they both decided to try it and thought it was good.

"What is this called?" Asked Smokescreen.

"It a hotdog." Miko told him.

"But aren't they man's best friend?" Smokescreen asked in shock. "How can you do that to them?"

"Don't worry it they aren't really made of dog that's just what their called." Jack explained.

"Why?" Asked Knock Out.

"I'm not really sure." Jack answered him. Then they all enjoyed them.

They were all still trying to adjust to being human. And they noticed that Starscream and Alexis were spending a lot of time together and becoming close.

They also noticed Megatron kept avoiding the seeker turned human and would glare at him ever once in awhile.

And Arcee kept avoiding all three former Cons. Then everyone went outside the base because the humans wanted to teach them some human outside activities.

* * *

They were all enjoying themselves. Optimus was watching some birds that were around the base.

While Megatron was trying to learn to fight in his current human body wanting to be ready since MECH was still after them.

Alexis and Starscream were just walking and talking with each other. And Jack, Miko and Raff were teaching Arcee and Smokescreen to play kick ball.

Knock Out was watching them after having declined noticing that Arcee still didn't seen to want anything to do with him.

Agent Fowler decided to try again to propose to June.

"June I.." He started but was suddenly cut off when they heard Miko scream. And they rushed over to see what was going on and saw some MECH Agents trying to take an unconscious Smokescreen.

They were trying to put him in the back of their van but didn't see Arcee who ran over and kicked one of them. Then Knock Out and Starscream both rushed over to help as well as Optimus and Megatron. But the MECH Agents dropped Smokescreen and took off as soon as they saw Bulkhead coming who had been attracted by Miko's scream.

MECH escaped but right now they were concerned about Smokescreen. June was looking him over and Alexis, Jack, Miko and Raff were helping get him inside. With everyone else following them.

Fortunately Smokescreen was going to be fine all MECH got to do was knock him out and he came too a few minutes later and was fine other then a headache.

They explained that he had gone to retrieve the ball after Jack and Arcee had kicked it over the base. Then Smokescreen told them how those MECH guys had jumped him and knocked him out.

"Those guys just won't quite." Said Knock Out. "First they attack Starscream now Smokescreen."

"We need to be more careful." Optimus added. "How far are you from having the relic fixed?"

"Still pretty far." Ratchet replied. "And I ran a diagnostic scan and you guys are fully human at the moment no sparks or energon signal meaning."

"Oh scrap!" Smokescreen said seeing Arcee's arm was bleeding because one of the MECH guys they had fought with had a knife that he had cut her with. But fortunately it wasn't a bad one.

Though June did have to give her stitches but it could have been worse. And it didn't seem to bother her that much. And everyone was glad she was OK. And they all agreed to be more careful.

* * *

Later Agent Fowler was going to try to propose to June again he thought she was in a supply closet putting the medkit back.

"Before we were interrupted I was trying to ask you something and we might we get interrupted every time I try so I'm just gonna ask it." Agent Fowler said. "Will you marry me?"

Then much to his surprise Megatron came out of the closet. "Sorry your not my type." He told him before walking away with the med kit to doctor some cuts he got during the attack earlier.

Then Agent Fowler facepalmed.

"Why didn't you ask June to patch you up earlier?" Asked Starscream who saw Megatron tending to his own injuries.

"Because it was humiliating enough the first time she had to patch me up." He hissed.

"It's not embarrassing to ask for help if you really need it." Starscream told him.

"I'm not a weakling like you!" Megatron growled at him before walking off.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Starscream said to herself watching his former master go to a different part of the base.

Starscream felt like no matter what he did Megatron would always see it as a mistake or sign of his weakness and nothing he did would ever be good enough.

He was starting to consider staying human even if they got the relic working again thinking this could be his chance to start over. Ever having turned good Megatron still treated him like scrap and Arcee would never expect him as an Autobot so this way they wouldn't have to deal with him.

He could stay human and start a life for himself so no one would have to put up with him anymore. And he could be with Alexis if she felt the same way about him that he did about her. He could probably have a happier life as a human. He just didn't know how to tell the others yet.

* * *

Meanwhile in a MECH base. A woman with shoulder length blond hair walked into a room full of MECH soldiers.

"I can't believe you failed to capture one of those transformers turned human twice!" She yelled at them. While she held a pistol as if admiring it.

"It won't happen again Commander Victoria Bishop." Said one of the men who had been present at both failed kidnappings.

"Your right because your fired." She said before shooting and killing him instantly.

"Get rid of the body." She told another MECH Agent who obeyed.

"My husband Silas was more lenient but I won't tolerate failure." She hissed. "If we can capture one of those bots turned human we might be able to use whatever did it to turn humans cybertronian then I can not only have my revenge for my husband but no one will be able to stop MECH.

"All we have to do is catch one of them and experament to see what's different about them by any means possible." She added with an evil smile.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out ok this story is hard to come up with but fun to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Starscream went ahead and told Knock Out his plan to stay human.

"It's just I've made so many mistakes and I don't think anyone really wants me on the team so I think this might be my chance to start over." He explained.

"Well if this is what you want I won't stop you but I will miss you." Knock Out told his best friend.

"I'll still visit the base I just won't be part of the team anymore." Starscream told him. "After you change back you can be my guardian if you want too."

"I'll think about it." Knock Out replied with a smile.

Then they went to join the others in the main room.

Where Soundwave and Ratchet were working on the relic still a ways from having it fixed.

* * *

Then Jack, Miko, Raf, June, Alexis and Agent Fowler took the bots turned human out to explore the town but they decided to use a buddy system in case MECH tried something.

Optimus went with Megatron and Jack. And Smokescreen went with Raf and Miko. While Starscream was with Alexis. And Arcee went with June and Agent Fowler and Knock Out tagged along with them much to Arcee's dismay.

They were all having fun Optimus, Megatron and Jack went to a museum because Optimus was interested in learning about human history. And Megatron was actually impressed to learn that there were once human gladiators.

Smokescreen, Miko and Raf went bowling and were all having fun. While Starscream and Alexis went to see a movie and were pretty much on a date.

Agent Fowler, June, Arcee and Knock Out were all sight seeing and there was a carnival in town that they decided to check out. But got caught in a huge crowd of people.

When they got out of the crowd Arcee and Knock Out realized they got separated from June and Agent Fowler.

"Well this is just great." Said Knock Out. "Should we look for them or wait for them to find us?"

"You look for them I'll wait." Arcee told Knock Out not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"Arcee what exactly is your problem with me?" Knock Out asked having enough of her giving her giving him the brush off and cold shoulder.

"You think you, and those other cons can join us and it will make up for everything you did during the war all the pain you caused and lives you took and you think you can get a free pass!" She hissed at him.

"Arcee we've changed and we're all trying to make up for what we did." Knock Out told her.

"Oh stop already you only joined the winning team to save yourself you weren't thinking about what was right or wrong you just wanted to save you own sorry spark!" She yelled at him but not loud enough for any bystanders to hear.

"And if having you on the team wasn't bad enough you just had to invite those three to join us too. And I know you guys are going to turn on us given the next opportunity." She finished.

"Well for the record I only invited Starscream and it was Optimus who invited Megatron then he invited Soundwave but that's not the point." Knock Out told her. "The point is we're trying to make up for the past and doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Not you three." She told him. "And this conversation is over." She said as she started to walk off.

"Arcee we should stay together." Knock Out told her as he grabbed her wrist knowing they shouldn't split up till they found June and Agent Fowler.

"Don't touch me!" She growled at him as she punched him and pull her arm away then walked off.

Knock Out pulled himself up and wipe blood from the side of his mouth where he now had a small cut and saw that Arcee was already gone.

"Well that went well." He complained. "Thanks for lending her some rings to wear today Miko." He added sarcastically.

Then he went to a bathroom where he used the sink and a paper towel to clean the cut fortunately it wasn't a bad one and stopped bleeding after a few minutes.

Then he left the bathroom and went to look for Arcee or June and Agent Fowler whichever he found first.

* * *

Meanwhile June and Agent Fowler were trying to find Arcee and Knock Out after they had gotten separated and Agent Fowler was gonna try again to ask June to marry him taking advantage of the moment alone with her.

But as soon as he opened his mouth a band that was there as part of something the carnival was doing started playing and she couldn't hear him over the music.

"What?" They both kept saying to each other not being able to hear anything over the loud music.

"Why do I even bother?" Agent Fowler thought to himself.

Then they ran into Starscream and Alexis who decided to came to the carnival after their movie ended and Alexis had convinced Starscream to try cotton candy and he found out he liked it.

Then they decided to help June and Agent Fowler look for Arcee and Knock Out.

* * *

Knock Out was still looking for Arcee or really just anyone from the team at this point because he was totally lost at the moment.

"Scrap I think I passed that same pop corn stand three times already." He said to himself.

He finally spotted Arcee who was still looking for June and Agent Fowler.

"Hey Arcee!" Knock Out yelled to her as he started that way hoping she wouldn't punch or try to ditch him again.

Suddenly Knock Out felt a prick in his neck and put his hand there and pulled out something that was sticking in the side of it he looked at the object in his hand and saw that it was a dart of some kind and he could see droplets of liquid but other the that it was empty.

Knock Out suddenly felt dizzy as his vision blurred and he staggered to the ground as his body suddenly felt really heavy.

Knock Out was trying to push himself off the ground and everything looked dark and fuzzy and now some men were standing over him he couldn't tell who they were he just noticed they had weapons.

He tried to speak but he felt to weak to form words. All he could do was lay there and look up at them. Then one of them that was holding a gun of some kind hit him with it and Knock Out's whole world went black.

* * *

Arcee saw Knock Out slump to the ground after being shot with a dart of some kind and then being carried off by MECH after one of them hit him with their gun.

"No wait!" She screamed as she took off after them hoping to save Knock Out.

She saw them carry him to their van then toss him into the back of it. She was running as fast as she could but wasn't going to make it in time.

Starscream and Alexis had just gotten there in time to see MECH put Knock Out in the back of their van and start to drive off with Arcee giving chase.

Alexis went to help Arcee while Starscream took off down a short cut he saw hoping to cut them off not wanting to let MECH escape with Knock Out.

He managed to get ahead of them and ran out in the road not wanting them to getaway.

"STOP!" He cried.

But they didn't listen and instead of stopping they drove their van into him even swerving just to hit him.

Starscream rolled over the hood of the van and landed hard on the pavement the van stopped only long enough for one of the MECH Agents to get out Starscream laid there in pain he just knew he had broken or fractured several things.

He knew he wouldn't be able to fight or even move for that matter. For a moment he thought MECH was going to take him too but the MECH Agent pulled out a gun.

"We only need one of you and I don't think you'll make it anyway." The man said before he fired his gun at Starscream.

Starscream felt a sharp in his chest as he saw the man get back in the van and MECH drove off leaving him to die.

* * *

Then Arcee and Alexis caught up just in time to see a MECH Agent with no mask, blonde hair and a scare on his chine get back in the van after shooting Starscream.

The van was already to far off to catch so both women turned their attention to Starscream. Alexis was the first one by his side.

Starscream was in bad shape. He had a wound on his chest where he'd been shot. And was coughing up blood.

"No Starscream please hold on." Alexis pleaded with him. And he smiled at her weakly before going unconscious.

Just then an ambulance pulled up. But they didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Because if Starscream was taken to a hospital they might ask a lot of unwanted question he didn't have any history as a human and they was no telling what problems that might lead too. Alexis was trying to think of what to do.

While Arcee could only stair in the direction the van had drove off in. As far as Arcee was concerned MECH had Knock Out and it was all her fault.

**To Be Continued.**

**I hope this chapter turned out ok. I left a pretty good cliffhanger for you guys. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Arcee continued to look in the direction the van had left in. While Alexis stayed next to Starscream wondering what to do or say when the paramedics came.

But fortunately it turned out she didn't have anything to worry about because June and Agent Fowler got out of the ambulance which turned out to be Ratchet.

They had called base when they saw what was going on. And Ratchet came to help.

They wasted no time getting Starscream into the back of Ratchet's alt mode and Alexis didn't leave his side and June started tending to some of his injuries.

And as soon as they got to base they rushed him to the infirmary. The rest of them had just gotten back in time to see him taken back to be worked on. And were all concerned about how bad he looked.

"What happened?" Asked Megatron.

"MECH took Knock Out and he tried to catch them but they hit him with their van then one of them got out and shot him." Alexis explained in tears.

"Who shot him?" Megatron asked.

"Some blonde man with a scar on his chin." She told him while wiping her eyes then she went to sat outside the infirmary hoping Starscream would make it.

To say Megatron was angry would be an understatement. And Arcee was still worried about Knock Out as well as Starscream. And blamed herself for the whole thing if only she would have stayed with Knock Out he wouldn't have been captured and Starscream wouldn't have gotten hurt.

June came out a few minutes later and said Starscream was stable for the time being but he was extremely weak his ribs were broken, he had multiple fractures and had lost a dangerous amount of blood and was still in critical condition the bullet had passed all the way through him and they didn't know if he would survive or not.

"He needs blood and we don't have any here at base to give him." June explained sadly.

"Can we give him some of ours?" Asked Smokescreen.

"We'll have to see if any of your blood types are compatible with his." June explained. "I could test each of your blood types and see if any match his."

They all agreed to have their blood tested hoping one of them could save him.

* * *

June tested Starscream's first to find out what his blood type was. And frowned when she looked at the results. Then went to test the others.

"What is wrong?" Asked Optimus noticing the look on her face.

"He's O negative." She explained. "It's a universal downer but he can only receive blood from another O negative and it's a rare type."

"We can just keep our fingers crossed that one of us is O negative." She added before taking blood samples from each of them and labeling them with their names so they wouldn't get mixed up then she went back to test them.I

* * *

While they were waiting for the results Megatron went back to see Starscream. And didn't like what he saw.

Starscream was covered in cuts and bruises he had stitches and bandage on different parts of his body and he was hooked to a monitor that was showing his vitals and there was a mask over his face giving him oxygen.

Megatron had seen Starscream in bad shape before usually after inflicting the injuries himself. But he had never seen him look this close to death and he didn't like it. Why did human injuries look so much worse then cybertronian ones?

Megatron thought about all the times he had beaten Starscream in the past and how the seeker had always managed to bounce back.

Even in his current human form Megatron could see his vitals on the monitor and could tell he was still fighting to hold on. And clinging to whatever ounce of life he had left.

Determination was one of the few things he and Starscream had in common they both refused to give up. Pride was the other thing. Which was probably why they clashed so often in the past. But the more he thought the more Megatron realized he and Starscream were more alike then he thought.

He thought back to the beginning of the war for Cybertron he remembered when he first met Starscream and his brothers Sky Warp and Thundercracker when they three seekers had joined the Decepticons they had fought some of Cybertron's Elite Guard and Starscream had actually helped cover Megatron during that fight and had actually given him his fusion cannon that had become his primary weapon as a cybertronian.

And he had repaid him by shooting him with it several times during the war. The day Starscream had given him that weapon was also the day Megatron had made him his second in command. And Starscream was the only one of his trine to survive the war.

Megatron also thought about a moment during the war when he was fighting Predaking and Starscream had shot the predacon in the back detracting him long enough for Megatron to gain the upper hand. Megatron probably would have lost that fight if not for Starscream.

Then Megatron remembered when Bumblebee had killed him before Unicron had brought him back. As he was dying Megatron had caught a glimpse of the seeker who had actually dropped to his knees with a look of genuine sadness on his faceplates and had mourned him even though he had abuse him constantly.

Then he remembered the last thing he had said to Starscream when he called him a weakling.

"I was wrong Starscream your not a weakling your tough as nails." Megatron told his former second in command before leaving the room not being able to stand seeing him like that any longer.

Megatron had actually heard Starscream tell Knock Out he was planning to stay human. And Megatron was going to respect his decision. But now he might not live to make it.

Agent Fowler had gotten some men to try to locate MECH's base to try to find and rescue Knock Out but so far they hadn't had any luck. And there was no telling what they were doing to him.

Which had Arcee worried because she still blamed herself. But the only thing on Megatron's mind right now was Starscream. Alexis still hadn't left her spot from outside the infirmary just as worried about Starscream as Megatron was.

Megatron got a glimpse of himself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He hadn't really notice how his eyes were a different color then his optics had been instead of red his eyes were brown as a human.

Optimus, Arcee and Smokescreen's eyes had stayed the same color their optics had been blue. Where as his were brown now, Knock Out's had turned hazel and Starscream's human eye color had been green.

Megatron didn't even know why he was thinking about everyone's eye colors he was just so desperate to get his mind off Starscream being on his deathbed he was thinking of just anything and everything to keep his mind on anything besides his guilt.

Then June came out.

"We have a match." She said.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to send feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"That's great which one of us was O negative?" Asked Smokescreen.

June looked at Megatron.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you." She told him.

Then Megatron wasted no time going back and donating some of his blood to hopefully save Starscream.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up in a room he didn't recognize. And stumbled out of a bed he'd been laying on. He felt draggy but snapped out of it after a few minutes.

And there was a cut on the said of his forehead where the MECH Agent had hit him with his gun that was still tender but not serious.

He didn't like the room he was in. It was dark and gloomy and was really more like a cell. It actually kind of reminded him of the Nemisis if the Nemisis had been an oversized broom closet instead of a warship.

He knew he had to find a way to get out of here. There was no telling what MECH was planning to do with him. But whatever it was wouldn't be good.

Knock Out tried the door only to find it locked from the other side. He thought maybe he could get the hinges off it but he didn't have anything to use as a tool.

Knock Out looked around his prison trying to think of a way to escape but there was nothing he could use. Then he spotted a camera in the corner of the room. Of course MECH would be monitoring him.

But he suddenly got an idea if MECH wanted to experament on him then they wanted him alive because the best experaments or test subjects were the ones that were in good shape.

So Knock Out pretended to cough and slump against the wall and was doing everything he could to appear ill.

Sure enough a MECH soldier rushed in and started try to lift him off the floor. Knock Out smirked and kicked him between the legs sine it had worked so well on Megatron.

The man fell backwards and Knock Out ran out the door not stopping or looking back to see if anyone was chasing him. He just wanted out of there. But he just kept coming to one hallway after another.

"Oh come on there has to be an exit somewhere." He groaned. "This place is like a maze."

Finally he found a door that lead outside but unfortunately some MECH Agent were coming in when he got there and stopped him right away.

"Wrong door!" He yelped as he started to take off the other way only to see more MECH soldiers coming from behind him.

Before Knock Out could react he was grabbed from behind by a MECH Agent who held him so his arms were pinned behind his back.

"This is what happens if you try to escape." Hiss a man with blonde hair and a scar on his chin. Before he started beating Knock Out while the other guy continued to hold him so he couldn't fight back.

After Knock Out had taken several punches to the ribcage the other man let him fall to the floor only for the blonde man with the scar on his chin to yank him buck up by the hair.

Then slammed him back into the floor and one of the MECH soldiers grabbed his shoulders and pinned him there.

Knock Out was could only lay there in pain. Then he saw the blonde guy with the scar take a bottle of something that he put on a rag.

Then he held the rag over Knock Out's nose and mouth. Knock Out put up a struggle and tried to kick him away a few times until a MECH Agent held his legs.

The man continued to press the rag over Knock Out's face until his eyes rolled shut and his body went slack when he lost consciousness. Then they dragged him back down the hallway.

* * *

Back at the base Starscream woke up in the infirmary. June was there and told him to take it easy which he didn't object to become he was still really sore and tired.

Alexis was the first one back to see him. And she told him everything that had happened.

Starscream was surprised to learn that Megatron had given him blood.

Then Megatron came in and apologized for everything he had done to Starscream in the past and the seeker turned human accepted the apology.

And everyone was glad to learn Starscream was going to make a full recovery. But were all worried about Knock Out knowing MECH had him.

Megatron told Starscream to rest and focus on getting better and that they would handle MECH and save Knock Out.

Starscream reluctantly obeyed and Alexis agreed to stay with him. Megatron left so they could be alone.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcee saw a soldier fighting another soldier and helped subdue one of the who was trying to escape because it turned out he was a spy for MECH.

Arcee agreed to hold him tell the soldier could get some others to take him to a holding cell. As soon as they were alone Arcee slammed him against the wall.

"Where is the location of MECH's base?!" She hissed.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." The man quipped. Only for Arcee to twist his arm.

"Look because you told MECH we turned human our friend was captured by them and we need to save him so you are telling me the location of their base!" She growled at him. "And if he's been harmed in anyway nothing on Earth or Cybertron will be able to protect you from me!"

"Oh I'll tell you just please don't hurt me!" The man said then gave her the base location. Then she punched him out and handed him over to the soldiers who came back.

Then Arcee went to where the ground bridge was and activated it to where the man had told her MECH's base was.

When suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"And where might you be going?" Asked Megatron.

"I'm going to save Knock Out." Arcee told him. "It was my fault he was captured and I don't want anyone else in danger so please don't try to stop me."

"I'm coming with you I want to make MECH pay for almost killing Starscream." He told her.

Then they both went through the ground bridge.

**To Be Continued.**

**I gave you two chapters tonight. Hope they turned out ok. I'll try to have the next one up soon. In the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Knock Out woke up strapped to a table. He was sore from the beating he took and he had a headache. And the straps were so tight they felt like they were cutting into him.

And his shirt had been removed and monitors hooked to him.

Then Commander Bishop walked in.

"So your awake." She said. "I was worried my men over did it." "We need you alive for the experaments we're going to do."

"Please don't do this I'm not cybertronian anymore so I have nothing to offer you and you have nothing to gain by doing this to me." Knock Out tried to reason.

"Oh on the contrary we want to see how you turned human so we can reverse it and turn our men cybertronian." Commander Bishop explained. "Then nothing will stop MECH."

"And you being the one we captured is just the icing on the cake because I can take revenge for what you did to my husband Silas one of my men who was spying on Unit E informed me." She added darkly.

"He was your husband?" Knock Out said in surprise.

"Yes and now your going to suffer for what happened to him." She hissed as she picked up a syringe that was on a table.

Then she roughly jabbed it into Knock Out's arm making him let out a small cry of pain. Then she yanked it back out having drawn some of his blood.

Then she handed the sample to one of the MECH Agents who took it back to be examined. Then she forced Knock Out to swallow some pills. Before leaving the room.

* * *

She went to the lab and spoke with some of the scientists who had just finished looking at some X-rays they took of Knock Out and they told her that all of them check out normal for a human.

He had a broken rib from when he was beaten but nothing cybertronian about his currently human body. Then the blood sample proved to be just as human as the rest of him.

"It's O positive." The man said.

"I don't care what bloody blood type he is!" Commander Bishop growled. "All these tests are turning out to be useless!"

"Wait our agent said it was a relic that changed them." One of the MECH soldier spoke up. "He told me on his last report."

"And you didn't decide to share this till now!" She hissed then slapped the man before leaving the laboratory.

Then went back to the room where Knock Out was still strapped down on the bed. He was awake but really out of it from being drugged. The pills weren't mint to knock him out Commander Bishop had forced them down him to keep him quite and manageable.

But to spite being weak and out of it and still really sore. Knock Out smiled upon hearing MECH hadn't gotten what they wanted.

"So I guess you grabbed me for nothing." Knock Out moaned feeling weak and a little sick with his ribs still hurting. But he saw the fact that MECH couldn't gain anything from him as a small victory over them.

"Actually you can still be of use to us." She said in a way that sent chills up his spine. Then she picked up a syringe and went to fill it with something.

"What is that?!" Knock Out whimpered now frightened. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm curious to see what would happen if energon was injected in to a human body?" She told him coldly.

"No please don't do this!" Knock Out almost sobbed.

"Relax I thought you transformers liked energon?" She mocked as she stabbed the needle into Knock Out's chest.

Knock Out felt pain surge through his body it felt like his vines were on fire as he started to convulse as his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head and he continued to shake for several minutes before finally going slack on the table but continued to trimble as his breathing became labored.

"I'll leave you to rest." Commander Bishop told him as she stroked his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out woke up back in his cell after having passed out. He felt really sick and his body still burned and it hurt to breathe.

He tried to get off the bed since he wasn't strapped down anymore but had cuts where the straps had been. He ended up falling to the floor because his legs refused to stand.

None of his muscles wanted to work. He attempted to crawl but ended up just laying on the floor sick and in pain barely able to rase his head up.

Then he saw himself in a mirror that was across from him propped against the opposite wall.

He looked pale and weak and had dark circles under his eyes which look dull and tired and he was covered in bruises.

Upon seeing himself and just how frail and near death he looked combined with how sick and tired he felt Knock Out just broke down into a sob.

Then he stopped crying after a few minutes. And saw that a tray of food and a bottle of water was near the door of his cell he was starving having not eaten anything since before being captured.

But he was so sick he didn't think he'd be able to eat even if he could reach it because right now he could barely move.

He just laid there for several minutes before deciding to crawl over to it. It was more painful then he thought it be since not only was he very sick but his ribcage still hurt like he was fighting in the pits of Kaon. Every breath he took shot pain through his ribs.

Knock Out somehow managed to reach the tray knowing he had to try to force himself to eat something or he'd starve.

He started to eat an apple but noticed there was a small hole in the side of it. And knew something had been injected into it. Probably drugs or poison. "Oh a poison apple how original." He thought.

He tossed it aside knowing whatever it was laced with was something he didn't want in his body he was already sick and possibly dying because of the energon that had been shot into his system he didn't want anymore unwanted substances in him.

After seeing that he didn't trust any of the food which was just the apple and a sandwich.

Then he felt dizzy all of a sudden and almost passed out then ended up feeling even worse.

His whole body felt hot and he was now soaked in sweat, his head was spinning and throbbing while his vision was blurred and his ribs felt like they were on fire.

He grabbed the bottle of water since it was sealed he knew it hadn't been tampered with and he needed some relief from how hot his body felt.

He opened the bottle and chugged the whole thing no having realized just how thirsty he had been. But this turned out to be a huge mistake on his part.

He suddenly felt sicker and now felt hot and his body started to shake again. That's when he realized his error that water had been freezing cold and his body was overheated so by drinking it so fast he had thrown himself into shock.

Knock Out felt horrible he decided to just close his eyes and try to rest hopefully sleep might bring him some relief.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger. The next chapter will be about Arcee and Megatron infiltrating the base. I'll try to get it up soon in the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Arcee and Megatron had just arrived at MECH's base. When a ground bridge opened behind them. And the rest of the team came out of it expect for Starscream who was still recovering, Alexis who stayed with him and Ratchet and Soundwave who were still working on the relic.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Arcee.

"We want to save Knock Out too he's part of this team and our family." Smokescreen replied.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were there too. And the two cybertronians started causing a distraction while the humans went in the base to look for Knock Out.

The place was so big they had to split up to cover more ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up and heard footsteps then the door to his cell opened and Commander Bishop walked in.

Knock Out was so sick, weak and in pain he couldn't speak all he could do was look up at her.

Then she took out some zip ties she brought and used them to bind hid wrists together then used another one on his ankles. Poor Knock Out felt so bad he couldn't put up much of a fight.

"Some of your friends are attacking the base so since we can capture new test subjects for our experaments we're about done with you." She said coldly.

Knock Out's eyes widened not liking where this was going. He already doubted he was going to survive but he hated the thought of one of his friends being captured and going through what he had.

"No please don't hurt any of them!" He pleaded weakly now worried about his friends.

Commander Bishop slapped him hard enough to leave a small cut on his cheek.

"Goodbye Knock Out." She said as she took out a plastic bag then put it over his head and then put duct tape over where his noise and mouth was. Then left him there.

Knock Out started trying to roll around on the floor desperately trying to get the bag and tape off so he could breathe.

But it was proving impossible because it was on tight. And his ribcage still hurt but right now that was the least of his problems he was suffocating fast and could feel himself started to black out. He struggled a little more before his body went limp.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron and Arcee were making their way through part of the base. And saw someone at the end of the hallway. It was the blonde man with the scar.

"Go ahead and look for Knock Out." Megatron told Arcee. "That's the man who almost killed Starscream I want him."

Arcee didn't have to be told twice. She took off down the hallway confident Megatron could handle himself or at least hoping he could. She just wanted to find Knock Out.

After she disappeared down the hallway Megatron went to confront the MECH Agent.

"Hollow there I heard you were the one who shot Starscream." Megatron hissed.

"Oh so that was his cybertronian name I was driving the van that hit him I enjoyed shooting him after running him down." The Man said with a smile on his face that made Megatron sick because it reminded him to much of himself during the war.

"I also enjoyed beating his buddy half to death while some other MECH Agents held him when he tried to escape. Of course I had to knock him out afterwards because the Boss Lady wanted him alive." He added.

Megatron was hating him more and more by the second not only had this man almost killed Starscream but he had just confessed to hurting Knock Out too and he wasn't even sorry.

What really made Megatron angry is he had been just like him during the war for Cybertron. Megatron felt like he was looking in a mirror and talking to a human version of his past self. Especially since he in his current human form and the blonde man with the scar were about the same build.

"OK let's see how you fair against a cybertronian turned human who hasn't been hit by a van and is not being restrained!" Megatron growled before charging at him.

"You think I'm afraid I'm a former Navy Seal." The Man boasted.

"I was a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon!" Megatron hissed.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" The Man asked knowing nothing about the planet Cybertron except that it was where the transformers came from.

Then he threw a punch at Megatron. Only for the former leader of the Decepticons to catch his fist in his hand then toss him into a wall.

"I learned that move in my gladiator days." Megatron told him. "And I learned this from my physician!' He add then kicked him between the legs making him bend over in pain before punching him out.

"Sucks doesn't it." Megatron said before walking away having won the fight.

* * *

Arcee ran down the hallway until she found a door that was locked and used a crow bar that was nearby to get it open. And was horrified by what she found behind it.

Knock Out was laying on the floor with his hands zip tied behind his back and his legs also tied together and a plastic bag tapped over his head.

Arcee rushed over and got the bag and tape off him. His body was covered in bruises and a few cuts and he looked like he had been through the ringer.

"Knock Out wake up we have to get you to the base for medical attention." Arcee said to him as she tried to rouse him. But he didn't respond.

She shook him but he didn't show any sign of trying to stir. And she noticed his face had a blue tent to it and more disturbingly his chest didn't rise and fall.

Arcee felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. "No!" "Come on Knock Out!" "Come on!" She cried then quickly took out a phone she had to contact base since they didn't have their com-links as humans Agent Fowler had given them phones to use. And Arcee quickly dialed her's.

"Send June!" She practically screamed. "Now!"

Then a ground bridge appeared and June ran out with her medical kit. Then rushed over to Knock Out.

And started to examine him as she checked his vitals. But shock her head with a saddened look and put her tools down.

"It's too late. He's gone." June said her voice cracking on the last part.

"NO!" Arcee sobbed as she held Knock Out body tears pouring down her face.

First Tailgate then Cliffjumper now Knock Out why did she have to keep losing friends?

"Knock Out I'm so sorry!" She continued to cry into his corps.

"Arcee." "Arcee look at me this is not your fault." June told her. "It was MECH who did this to him."

"After I pushed him away and had a fight with him." Arcee said through her tears. "If I hadn't ditched him MECH wouldn't have gotten him in the first place!" "And then I get here to late to save him!"

"Arcee there was nothing you could have done MECH would have probably gotten one of you anyway." June told her. "Don't think for one minute this is on you."

"I know what your feeling right now I've felt the same way everytime I've failed to save a patient." June explained. "That's one of the hardest lessons I learned from working in a hospital is sometimes there's nothing we can do."

"Thanks June." Arcee told her with her voice sounding shaking from crying. Then the two women cried and comforted each other.

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry this chapter was a sad one. Only two left of this story. I'll try to get the next one up soon in the meantime feel free to rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Agent Fowler call in Unit E to capture all the MECH Agents. And they were all brought back to base to be tossed in the brig tell they could be taken to prison.

Knock Out's body was carried in and taken to the medbay. Everyone on the team was saddened to learn what happened and that their friend didn't make it. Starscream and Arcee were the two who were taking it the hardest. Especially when they learned the full story of everything MECH did to him. Arcee blamed herself and Starscream had seen Knock Out as a brother.

Then Commander Bishop broke loose from a soldier who had been taking her to her cell and ran passed where Ratchet and Soundwave had been working on the relic where they lost sight of her for a second until Arcee spotted her trying to run out the exit.

And managed to catch her and was dragging her back through the main room towards the brig.

"Well at least I killed that former Decepticon medic and got revenge for Silas." She said with a twisted smile. "But really I just enjoyed making him suffer then ending his life." "I mean how many humans can say they did that to a transformer?" Then laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Arcee practically roared. "You don't get to talk about him after what you did to him!"

Then she slammed Commander Bishop against the wall and put her hands firmly over her nose and mouth. Commander Bishop let out muffled screams as she tried to struggle for air.

"Hurts doesn't it!" Arcee yelled at her. "It's exactly what he felt when you taped that bag over his head!" "I'm just sorry I don't have any energon to inject into your heart like you did his you monster!" "I want you to feel everything he did!"

"Arcee stop." Said Smokescreen who had just gotten there.

"Why because I'll kill her like she did Knock Out?!" Arcee screamed and she now had tears flowing from her eyes. "Because I want her to pay for what she did!"

"Arcee killing her won't bring him back it'll just bring you down to her level and that's not what Knock Out would want." Smokescreen told her.

Arcee released her hold on Commander Bishop then punched her out cold. "That was for Knock Out." She said as she walked away with Smokescreen as some soldiers took Commander Bishop to her cell.

They went to the main room.

"What happened?" Asked Optimus.

"Smokescreen just stopped me from crossing a line and making a huge mistake." Arcee told him and thanked Smokescreen for stopping her from doing something she would have regretted.

Then both Smokescreen and Optimus hugged her. Understanding the pain and grief she was feeling because not only were they feeling it too but everyone on the team was. And were all dealing with it in their own way.

Starscream locked himself in the bathroom and just scream for several minutes before coming out with his eyes red from crying. And there were dried tears on his cheeks.

Then Megatron put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort his former second in command a rare jester from him. Then Starscream noticed Megatron had one of his hand bandaged.

"What happened?" Starscream asked.

"I was venting like you just were and got the ingenious idea to punch my reflection since there was nothing in the room to hit and in all my knowledge I forgot that mirrors are made of glass, glass shatter and shattered glass cuts flesh." Megatron explained.

"You do know braking mirror is seven earth years of bad luck right?" Starscream told him.

"Scrap I hope that's not true." Megatron groaned before he and Starscream both had a much needed laugh.

* * *

Later they all took turns looking at Knock Out's body and saying their goodbyes to him as a form of closure. He looked like he was just sleeping and they all kept excepting him to wake up. Which made it sad for each of them when it sank in that it wasn't the case.

Then Ratchet and Soundwave announced that they fixed the relic and could change them back now they got the ground bridge ready so they could use the relic with out accidentally changing the other cybertronians in the base human.

They saw Starscream hug Alexis and them kiss both in tears. And Starscream walked over to where the others were about to enter the ground bridge.

"What was that about?" Asked Megatron.

"I decided to change back with the rest of you I figured with the team down a bot this is no time for me to be staying human." Starscream explained fighting back tears. "That was just my human form saying goodbye to Alexis."

"Starscream are you sure this is what you want?" Asked Megatron.

"Yes even if Alexis and I can't be together as a couple I still promised to be her guardian." Starscream replied feeling touched that Megatron was showing genuine concern for his happiness.

Then Megatron pick up Knock Out's body.

"I think he should be laid to rest in his cybertronian form as crazy as he was about his finish I think that's what he'd want." Megatron explained. And they all agreed.

Then Optimus took the relic and they start through the ground bridge. But Alexis noticed Commander Bishop smiling and knew something was off.

"What did you do?" She asked knowing if she was happy about something it was probably bad for them.

"I sabotaged the relic so when they use it it'll kill them." She explained.

"So that's what she was doing when she was out of sight for a minute during her escape attempt." Thought Alexis who immediately took off to warn them.

"They can use the relic Commander Bishop did something to it it'll kill them!" She cried running into the main room where she saw that they had already gone through the ground bridge. And everyone still in the main room's eyes widened in horror knowing there was no way to warn them.

Without thinking and before anyone could stop her Alexis sprinted through the ground bridge to try to get the warning to them in time.

* * *

She came out in the middle of the desert where Optimus was about to activate the relic.

"No stop it's been sabotaged to kill all of you!" She screamed.

Unfortunately Optimus had already activated it a split second before she warned them. And the relic started to glow and was doing exactly what it did the last time.

Starscream quickly rushed over and put his arms around Alexis to protect her just as the relic blew up again. And all of them were caught in the blast.

* * *

They all regained consciousness a bit later in their cybertronian forms again. And they all got up and noticed Starscream had his arms wrapped around an unknown red and orange seeker femme with white detailing.

"Alexis?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me." She smiled. "I was trying to warn you that the relic had been tampered with and I guess I ended up transforming with you guys."

Then they saw Knock Out's body that was cybertronian again laying there.

"Knock Out's body did change back." "So when do we bury him?" Smokescreen asked sadly.

"Bury him!" "You don't bury him!" Yelled a voice. "That would completely destroy my finish!" Then Knock Out opened his optics and got up.

"Knock Out weren't you dead?" Asked Smokescreen. "I thought Starscream was the only one who could become a ghost?"

"A what?!" Knock Out cried. "But I was so young!"

Then Starscream walked over and tapped him on the forehead A few time before Knock Out slapped his servo away finding it annoying.

"He feels pretty solid to me." Starscream told them.

"The last thing I remember is Commander Bishop leaving me to die of suffocation when I was already dying from the energon she injected into me." Knock Out explained. "I don't know how I'm alive again."

"We don't care how. We're just glad you are." Smokescreen said with a smile.

Then much to Knock Out's surprise Arcee ran over and hugged him. And he smiled and returned it.

Then they went back to base where Ratchet explained that he had found what Commander Bishop did to the relic and undid it before he handed it to Optimus. So Alexis running through to warn them had been completely unnecessary.

And he offered to look for a way to change her back but she declined saying she'd like staying cybertronian because she could be with Starscream and she kind of liked her new form.

And then everyone at base was happy to see Knock Out walk through the ground bridge. But were all wondering what brought him back to life.

"There's only one explanation I can think of." Ratchet told them. "When you guys were humans you didn't have sparks. The life force of a cybertronian and you guys got them back when you changed back to your cybertronian forms so regaining his spark is what brought Knock Out back online."

"And we're all happy it did." Said Starscream smiling at his best friend. "Don't ever scare us like that again Doctor."

"Don't worry I have no plans to be turned human and kidnapped, tortured and killed ever again." He assured them.

Then they all just hung out and celebrated the fact that they were cybertronian again, Knock Out was alive and well, MECH had been stopped and Starscream and Alexis were now officially a couple.

**To Be Continued. **

**Well next is the Epilogue hope you all enjoyed the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.

The next day all the prisoners were being transferred from the base to prison. The Blonde man with the scar on his chin almost fainted when he saw Starscream and Knock Out in their cybertronian forms.

Then actually wet himself when he found out the one he fought with was Megatron the former leader of the Decepticons. Before being taken through a ground bridge to be put in his prison cell.

"Well so your back from the dead?" Commander Bishop mocked Knock Out who glared but just ignored her. "So how much did it hurt to suffocate?"

"Don't say another word to him." Agent Fowler hissed seeing how her words were effecting Knock Out after seeing him visibly cringe and could tell he was reliving what she did to him.

"Or you'll what?" She asked.

"Don't push it!" Agent Fowler snapped.

"You wouldn't hit a woman would you?" Commander Bishop said smugly.

"Excuse me." Said June who walked over and smacked Commander Bishop across the face. "Your welcome." She told Agent Fowler.

Then everyone mouth dropped even Optimus and Megatron's. Because it was so out of character for her. Then they finished taking the MECH Agents to prison.

* * *

Later everyone was just hanging out. Starscream was teaching Alexis how to be a seeker. She decided to keep her human name. Since there was a vehicon named Steve it wouldn't be to out of place to have a seeker named Alexis.

"It's not fair the one time I don't follow you through the ground bridge." Miko said feeling a bit jealous that she didn't get to turn cybertronian too.

Then Knock Out said he had just received an important mission from Optimus Prime and needed Agent Fowler and June to go with him.

Then they noticed him, Optimus, Jack, and Agent Fowler nod at each other and exchange glances.

Then Agent Fowler and June went outside the base with Knock Out who transformed and let them inside his vehicle mode.

Then Knock Out suddenly started playing a love song on his radio.

"So what the mission?" June asked.

"There's actually no mission I've just been wanting to ask you something but kept getting interrupted so the bots agreed to help me." Agent Fowler explained.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She asked him.

"Open the glove box." He told her. And she did and found a small jewelry box inside.

"June Darby will you marry me?" Agent Fowler finally asked her.

"Yes." She smiled. "I will marry you." Then he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now will you guys kiss already?" Knock Out said to them.

"Good suggestion." Said June as she and Agent Fowler kissed. Then they went back inside the base to share the good news. And everyone was happy for them.

Then Knock Out went outside the base where he ran into Arcee who challenged him to a race and he accepted.

Then the two drove off together having fun. Knock Out was glad to be alive and part of a team that accepted him. He was happy.

**The End.**

**Well that's all for this story. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
